Three Lyoko Warriors Become Real Heros
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: A peaceful day turns into terror when XANA possesses gunmen and sends them to Kadic. On their way to the factory Yumi gets hurt protecting Jeremie and Aelita. Will Yumi be able to survive when Jeremie can't do a return to the past? Oneshot complete!


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Three Lyoko Warriors Become Real Heros.**

The group is in Jeremie's room. Yumi who is now 16 is talking to Ulrich 15, Odd 15, and Aelita 14. Jeremie who is also 14 is busy working. They have set William free from XANA. Now they have to set Aelita free form XANA. As the rest of the group enjoyed themselves. An activated tower appeared on Jeremie's screen. Jeremie said "Come on guys XANA's awake." Suddenly they head gun shots and screams. The group looked out the window and saw gunmen heading to the school. Yumi said "Looks like XANA has possessed some gunmen." The group ran out of Jeremie's room. Odd said "Let's getting to the factory via the boiler room." The group nodded and ran toward the boiler room.

When they got to the boiler room. Yumi pulled on the door and said "Oh man the door is locked." Ulrich said "We'll have to go the other way." The group ran back up to the halls and can hear gun shots. Ulrich said "Quick this way." The group ran through the halls towards the nearest exit. They are thinking that they are in the clear. Until they heard "There they are get them." The group picked up the peace. Suddenly Aelita yelled "Ouch my ankle!" Jeremie ran up to Aelita and went to pick her up. Now he and Aelita are exposed to the gunmen. Yumi turned around and ran back to her younger friends.

She turned her back on the gunmen and wrapped her arms around Jeremie and Aelita. The gunmen fired and Yumi is getting hit in the back. Ulrich and Odd came to the rescue and started fighting the gunmen. Yumi let go of Jeremie and Aelita and weakly said "Nows your chance to go to the factory." With Aelita in his arms Jeremie ran for it. Ulrich said "Odd go with Jeremie and Aelita I'll stay behind." Odd nodded and ran after Jeremie and Aelita. Ulrich ran up to Yumi and picked her up. He went into a room and locked the door. At the factory Jeremie took care of Aelita's ankle. Using the first aid kit they keep in the factory.

After he was done he said "Odd help Aelita down to the scanners." Odd nodded and helped Aelita down to the scanners. Jeremie sat in his chair and sent Odd and Aelita to Lyoko. Aelita and Odd appeared in the mountain sector. Jeremie sent them the overwing and overboard. Then he said "The activated tower is to the west and try to hurry." Odd said "We'll try our best Einstein." Jeremie called Ulrich and asked "How are you doing Ulrich?" The young man said "I'm ok but not Yumi. The gunmen have left us alone. But they might be after you guys." Jeremie hung up and turned his attention to Odd and Aelita. He asked "How is it going you two?"

Odd said "Other than fighting hornets we're fine." Jeremie said "Try to hurry Yumi isn't doing well." Soon Aelita is in the tower. She deactivated the tower and Jeremie tried a return to the past. Odd and Aelita came up to the lab. Aelita asked "Is something wrong Jeremie?" The blond young man nodded and said "Yeah the super computer isn't letting me return to the past." Aelita said "We better get back to the school." The three friends ran back to the school. When they got back to the school.

They saw police cars and ambulances. The three friends ran up and saw Yumi in an ambulance. Aelita asked "How is she doing?" A man said "She's in critical condition." Soon the vehicles were gone and the three friends found Ulrich. Five minutes later all of the students are in the gym. Jim said "As you all know we were attacked by gunmen for no reason." He paused then said "Until further notice we are under lock down. Some students were hurt by the gunmen and were sent to the hospital." Jeremie raised his hand and asked "Jim may I say something?"

Jim nodded and Jeremie stood up. He said "Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are heros. We were heading to a place to hide from the gunmen. When Aelita was shot in ankle the ankle. I went to pick her up the gunmen were right behind us. Yumi ran back to protect Aelita and I. Ulrich and Odd fought the men to protect us and Yumi. So they are heros." Jeremie nodded and said "You're right Belpois I'll tell. Mr. Delmas and I'm sure he'll talk to the mayor." Aelita stood and asked "Could you also ask him if we can go see Yumi?" The gym teacher nodded and left. The group went up to Jeremie's room Jeremie went back to work on his program. While the others just sat around thinking.

Aelita finally said "If Yumi dies I'll feel so bad." Jeremie said "Don't say that Aelita. Yumi is tough as nails and is the toughest girl in school." Ulrich said "Jeremie's right Yumi won't give up without a fight." An hour later Jim came into Jeremie's room. He said "I talked to Mr. Delmas and he said he'll talk to the mayor. And on Saturday I'll be taking you to see Yumi." Odd said "Thank you Jim." The next day the students are back in class. Today is Thursday so the group have to wait to go see Yumi.

After classes were over everyone but Odd are in Jeremie's room. Aelita noticed that someone was missing and asked "Where's Odd?" Ulrich and Jeremie shrugged and shook their heads. Just then Odd came in the room. He said "I got some paper and colored pencils from the art room. To make get well cards for Yumi." Aelita smiled and said "Great idea Odd." The group took time out from their homework and made get well cards. It's Saturday and the group is getting ready to go see Yumi. Soon Jim came in and said "Ok you four follow me." The four friends followed Jim to the hospital. Once at the hospital they were taken to Yumi's room.

Yumi is laying on her stomach with one arm by her head and the other on the edger of the pillow. There are tubes going up her nose to help her breath. And the heart monitor beeped away as it kept track of Yumi's heart. Odd said "She looks terrible." Aelita said "For someone so tough. She looks so weak and fragile." The group put the get well cards on the stand by Yumi's bed. Jeremie and Aelita stood next to Yumi's bed. Aelita said "Thank you so much for protecting us from the gunmen." Jeremie said "Yes thank you so much. And keep fighting Yumi." Odd said "Yeah please do get well. You're the only one that calls me pea brain."

Jeremie looked at Ulrich and asked "Do you have anything to say?" Ulrich nodded and said "Ger well soon Yumi." Just then an important lookin man came into the room. He said "Hello kids I'm the mayor. I'm here to award the badge of courage to Ms Yumi Ishiyama, Mr. Ulrich Stern, and Mr. Odd Della Robia." Aelita said "Well those two over there are Odd and Ulrich. And Yumi's right here." The mayor gave the badges to Ulrich and Odd.

And put Yumi's on the stand. Then he left and Jim took the group back to the school. Three weeks later it's business as usual for the group. Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd have had to fight on Lyoko without Yumi. Luckily the three can manage without her. Jeremie is still hard at work on his anti XANA program. Right now the group is in Jeremie's room. Today is Sunday and they have a history test on Monday. So they are quizzing each other to prepare. Just then Jim came in and said "Come with me kids." The put down their books and followed Jim. When they left the school Aelita asked "Where are we going Jim?"

The gym teacher said "We're going to the hospital. There's been a change in Ishiyama's condition." Jeremie said "I hope it isn't bad." Jim just stayed quiet and didn't say anything. Once at the hospital the group went into Yumi's room. They noticed that Yumi is breathing on her own. And she doesn't look as weak as she did three weeks ago. The group went up to the young woman and heard moaning. They stood there as Yumi opened her eyes. The group smiled and said "Yumi you're ok." Yumi weakly smiled and said "I'm ok I'm glad that you guys are ok." She looked at Ulrich and reached up and touched his cheek.

The young woman said "Thank you for staying behind to protect me." Ulrich asked "How did you know?" Yumi said "I could hear, feel, and smell you." Ulrich blushed, put Yumi's hand down, and said "You're welcome." Jeremie said "Thank you for saving Aelita and I." Yumi said "That's what friends are for." Aelita said "Yumi you could have died. The super computer wouldn't let Jeremie return to the past." Yumi said "If I did died I would of died. Knowing that I saved my friends." After visiting Yumi they went back to school. A week and a half later. The group is at the factory XANA is attacking. Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd are in the ice sector. They are surrounded by bloks, creepers, and krabes.

Jeremie is helping his friends the best he can. He already sent the overwing and overboard. As Jeremie watched his screen he heard someone say "I bet you guys need help." Jeremie turned around and saw Yumi. He smiled and said "Yumi it's so good to see you." The young man gave her a hug. Then he said "Go down to the scanners." Yumi nodded and went down to the scanners. Jeremie went back to his chair and asked "How are you guys doing?" Odd said "We've managed to take care of the creepers." Ulrich said "That just leaves bloks and krabes."

Just then two metal fan flew by and took out the bloks. The group looked and saw Yumi they smiled and went back to fighting. After Aelita deactivated the tower. She came back out and said "Yumi it's so good to see you." When the group were back in the lab. The group joined in a group hug. After hugging. Yumi said "If anyone tells anyone at school I joined. In a group hug I'll kick you butt." They all laughed and Jeremie said "It's great to have you back Yumi." Yumi smiled and said "It's great to be back."

**The End**

* * *

**The next onshot will be up asap. **


End file.
